O Diário de Sirius Black
by Cissy Belly Black
Summary: ...eu já disse que sou um cachorro idiota?Não?então eu digo.É só um dos meus melhore amigos começar a pirar que eu 'tô fazendo tudo que eles querem...
1. Isso não é um diário!

Capítulo1:Isso não é um diário!

Bem,eu não sei como é que eu começo isso,mas que tal assim:

Oi caderno!tá isso foi bem ridículo,então...

E aí livro em branco!Nossa tá piorando.Mas pode ser...Ah esqueçe eu vou começar a escrever sem essa droga de começo senão eu desisto!

Meu nome é Sirius Aldebaran Black.E isso definitivamente NÃO É um diário.Vou começar escrevendo como essa história toda começou.Bem eu sou um Maroto(explicações em breve)e são Marotos como eu o Remus,o Tiago e o Peter,e eu andava meio estressado,mais eu tenho motivos.MINHA FAMÍLIA É UMA BOSTA!Então meu amigo mui sábio o Remus me deu essa sugestão escrever o que eu estou sentindo,ou memórias que depois eu gostaria de lembrar não sei se vai dar certo.Minha conversa com o Remus foi assim

"Sirius pensa cara!-ele tinha dito-Esse'troço' como você tá falando pode te ajudar!"

"Ajudar no que Aluado?Ele vai mudar minha família ou coisa assim?

"Quer saber!Eu desisto!Não quer escrever não escreve!-ele tinha ficado realmente bravo"

"Calma Aluado!Se você quer que eu escreva,eu escrevo!-pronto tinha aceitado,eu já disse que sou um cachorro bem idiota?Não?Então eu digo.É só um dos meus melhores amigos começar a pirar que eu to fazendo tudo que eles querem!"

"Sirius!Não é por mim que você tem que escrever-ele notou que eu murchei-É por você seu pulguento!Pra te ajudar a relaxar!"

"Tá bom Aluado,mas eu não to te prometendo nada!"

"Beleza Sirius.Só o fato de que você vai tentar me deixa bem melhor."

E é isso foi só isso que me fez estar aqui para alegrementa contar como eu me sinto!E agora eu me sinto um banana!Pareço até um lufo(nada contra mas também nada a favor)escrevendo o que me preocupa e me aflinge!Credo daqui apouco vou começar a chorar e querer cortar os pulsos ou me jogar da torre de astronomia!

Meu Merlin onde é que eu fui me meter?

**_Hello!It's me!Sim a autora!Tá mais chego de delongas é bem curtinho mas prometo que melhora...Eu amo fic's marotas e principalmente o Sirius e nessa quem sabe a cabeçinha desse cachorro será desvendada o/deixem comentessssss por favor e peloamor do Sirius.Podem dizer q odiaram que eu devia parar de escrever ou algo assim,mas comentem eu necessito saber q alguém está lendo!Bjuxxxx para todxxx e até o prox cap!_O que são os Marotos!**


	2. Os Marotos

Capítulo 2: O que são os Marotos

Bem eu 'to aqui de novo né? Isso quer dizer que o lobinho tava certo. Até que isso de escrever não é assim **tão **horrível. Tá certo, até que é meio relaxante. Mas eu tava com uma dúvida. **Sobre o que escrever? **Mas já passou, levando em consideração que eu tenho que escrever sobre aquilo que eu entendo. E eu entendo de 3 coisas profundamente, são elas:

Garotas, meu assunto preferido no qual eu sou nota 1000 sem falsa modéstia;

Cobras, também pudera com a família que eu tenho!

Os Marotos, o melhor grupo de amigos de Hogwarts

Isso é minha base. E já que falar da minha família me estressa, e se eu tiver filhas mulheres quero que elas possam ler isso, restam OS MAROTOS.

Os Marotos são mais que um grupo qualquer de adolescentes bruxos problemáticos, são meus mais verdadeiros amigos e, se duvidar, são mais meus irmãos do que o babaca do Régulos. Agora as descrições físicas e emocionais:

Em primeiro,(como sempre)**Eu**, bem como eu disse, me chamo Sirius Aldebaram Black,tenho 17 anos e curso o último ano de Hogwarts e venho de uma das famílias mais tradicionalmente puro-sangue que existe. É uma bosta mas não deixa de ser tradicionalmente uma bosta! Eu sou moreno, lindo, maravilhoso, gostoso ,poderoso e se eu fosse uma garota transaria comigo! Credo que coisa mais estranha de pensar! Mas falando sério, eu sou moreno e meu cabelo é longo e vai até a altura dos cotovelos! Também,eu cuido direito não sou um trasgo relaxado! Atrapalha um pouco no quadribol, mas eu sempre dou um jeito, sem falar nos meus olhos azuis do tipo oceano em que as garotas querem se afogar. Todos os anos de quadribol como batedor me renderam um corpo invejado pelos homens e cobiçado pelas garotas. Eu sou um animago (ilegal, mas animago!)me transformo em um cão. Não é de todo ruim. O único problema,são as pulgas mas não tem importância o Aluado também sofre com elas. Aliás, o dormitório todo sofre, já que elas não escolhem quem será o alvo. A minha forma animaga me rendeu meu apelido **Almofadinhas** eles(meus supostos amigos) me disseram que a minha forma animaga é fofinha e delicada como uma almofadinha. Eu queria algo do tipo cachorrão ou mordedor, mas...

O próximo é meu superamigo e irmão pra qualquer hora **Tiago Potter **ele também tem 17 anos e tá na Grifinória como eu, cursando o último ano e de uma família bruxa tradicional, bem diferente da minha já que os pais dele são contra qualquer tipo de discriminação a Sra. o Sr. Potter praticamente me adotaram, como o irmão que o Pontas nunca teve. Tiago é um animago também, só que... é meio...suspeito. A forma animaga dele é um** Viado**, ou cervo como ele prefere,e nem precisa dizer o porquê do apelido dele ser **Pontas**. Até o Tiago também é bonito,não tanto quanto eu ,mas é. Ele é moreno. Nossa grande diferença são os olhos e os cabelos.Os olhos dele são castanhos-esverdeados e os cabelos...humm...como eu definiria...parece que nunca viram um pente na vida!É serio ele tenta arrumar,nós somos testemunhas!Mas o coitado só piora.Mesmo assim era um dos maiores pegadores de Hogwarts(e o porquê de'era'e não'é ' depois eu explico) O Pontas também joga quadribol,ele é o apanhador e capitão do time.Eu sou muito chegado em todos os Marotos,mas o Pontas é especial foi na casa dele que eu fui morar quando fugi de casa,e é ele meu melhor amigo desde o primeiro dia de Hogwarts.

Outro Maroto(que não parece mais é)atende pelo nome de** Remus John Lupin** mesma idade mesmo ano mesma casa em Hogwarts,mas completamente diferente dos outros.O Remus é meio loiro,tem o cabelo num tom castanho bem claro,olhos de avelã,muitos problemas e um distintivo de Monitor,sim um maroto monitor,até que é bom as vezes a professora McGonagall se confunde e nós cumprimos detenção com ele.Ele não joga quadribol,ele nem gosta de quadribol!Só vai aos jogos porque eu e o Pontas pedimos.O Apelido dele não tem uma história engraçada como os nossos.**Aluado**,ele é chamado assim já que sofre com uma maldição,Remus é um Lobisomem.Mas isso não muda o fato de que ele é o mais centrado de nós,ele é o cérebro maligno dos Marotos.Sem ele nem metade das nossas idéias dariam certo.Também foi dele a idéia de que eu começasse a escrever e como sempre,ele tava certo,Viva o lobinho!

O último mais nem por isso menos Maroto,chama-se** Peter Pettigrew** ou **Rabicho** para os amigos.Novamente mesma casa,mesma idade,mesmo dormitório.E esse gosta de quadribol.O Pete é meio gordinho e baixinho,também é loiro só que o cabelo dele é meio...cinza parece um rato.Que aliás é a forma animaga dele.Até hoje nos perguntamos como ele conseguiu se transformar no terceiro ano,já que na realidade ele não é um aluno tão brilhante.

Mas o Rabicho é uma exceção porque,Eu,Tiago e o Remus estamos entre os cinco melhores alunos em todas as matérias.Também pudera eu e o Tiago somos animagos desde o segundo ano, e o Remus só falta engolir os livros!Aí cabe uma pergunta,porque cinco e não os três melhores?Por que mesmo sendo magníficos ninguém(Nem eu)é perfeito.Os maiores calos nas nossas varinhas são **Lílian Evans,Adhara Troyanno **e em poções é duro admitir mas...é o **Severus 'RANHOSO' Snape**.

Acho que por hoje o assunto acabou,mas eu vou continuar escrevendo e dá próxima vez vou falar dessas pessoas que teimam em nos torturar.

Hello!Cissy chegou!E aí,gostaram?Não?Eu tenho que morrer?O Sirius tem que morrer?Eu continuo?Não?Vocês acham que o Lula se reelege?Por favor me respondam com rewies!E tem maiso/Quem é Adhara?Quem ousa torturar Sirius?Por que a Lily é um problema?A autora tem distúrbios?(o/SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMo/)(¬¬)

**Pra saber só lendo o próximo capítulo.Aliás pra quem não entendeu '_calos nas nossas varinhas'_ é tipo pedra no sapato.**

**Bjokitassssssssssss**

**Shuny Amamira:Podemus ver quem sabe uma beta é bem legal**

**Yoko Julia Yagami:Valeu!Eu amo os ataques do Sirius!Que bom q mais alguém curti!**

**Fui!**


	3. As Excessões

**COMUNICADO URGENTE!A AUTORA DESSA FIC NÃO MORREU!**

**Sim povo e povas do meu Brasil varonil!Eu finalmente tomei vergonha nessa cara e resolvir postar o Capitulo,depois de séculos(exagerada¬¬)Espero que curtam agradecimentos no finalzinho com participações do Cachorrão me ajudando a responder!Valew e Beijos**

Cap 3:As Exceções

Oi e aí?Peraí eu tô falando com um caderno?É eu estou falando com um caderno!Tudo culpa do Lobinho,ele diz "vai lá escreve" e o babaca aqui escuta!Pro Tiago ele não fala um negócio desses,aliás o Tiago descobriu esse caderno e não foi nada legal,quer dizer...foi sim

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eu entrei no dormitório e percebi que tinha alguma coisa de errado ali,o Tiago estava com as cortinas fechadas,rindo feito um condenado.Ele não ria assim.Só quando eu falo besteira ele ri assim

"Tiago?Você 'tá aí?"

Mais risadas nenhuma resposta.O que esse viado tá fazendo de tão engraçado?

"Tiago eu 'tô te chaman..."

É ele estava rolando na cama de tanto rir,e do lado dele o que eu vejo?Sim,esse bendito caderno

"Sirius..."Ele não tinha se recuperado das risadas ainda"Eu não sabia que você tinha um diário cara!"

"ISSO NÃO É UM DIÁRIO!"eu tava bem nervoso a essa altura"São só umas anotações minhas!"

"É a mesma coisa!Quem diria,Sirius Black'O PEGADOR',O CACHORRÃO,fazendo um diário feito uma menininha"

"Tiago Potter,você se transforma em um VIADO em noite de lua-cheia depois da meia-noite,e quer insinuar alguma coisa sobre a minha masculinidade?"

"Não é viado é CERVO"hauhauhauhau peguei o ponto fraco do Pontas"C-E-R-V-O!"

"Ué não foi você que disse que é tudo a mesma coisa?"

É eu deixei ele sem saber o que dizer,como se diz o feitiço virou contra o feitiçeiro!

"Ah,nada a ver Almofadinhas,eu até que gostei de saber que você me considera um irmão"ele falou todo cheio de cuidado

"Nossa cara!Eu achei que não precisasse dizer isso pra você"O Tiago é muito inteligente mais as vezes ele é tão...tapado!"Eu sempre te considerei pra caramba!"

"Poxa cara valeu" ei o Tiago tava quase chorando,mas e daí eu também tava "Você sempre foi o irmão que eu nunca tive!"

Aí nós nos abraçamos,era muito bom conversar com o Tiago.Ele é meu irmãozinho,muito mais que aquilo chamado Régulos que tem o meu sangue!Nem preciso dizer que nós continuavamos abraçados quando meu pseudoamigo Aluado entra no dormitório aí...

"Que cena mais emocionante"Eu e o Tiago nos afastamos como se tivessemos acabado de receber um _Expelliarmus_"Não precisam parar eu só vim pegar meu pergaminho de História da Magia e já do licensa pra vocês dois continuarem!"

Eu já disse como o Aluado é maligno?Todos acham que ele é um santo,mas na verdade ele sabe ser bem...como eu diria...Ah sim!Maroto.

"Remus John Lupin você tem 5 segundos de vantagem!"

Nem preciso dizer o que aconteceu né?Nós saimos correndo atrás do Lobinho no dormitório e aí já viu,fizemos A zona,esses são meus amigos,mais minha família!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah é da última vez que eu escrevi disse que ia falar dos elementos que me atormentam,e como eu sou um cachorro de palavra vá lá né!

Eu não tenho problemas com muitas pesoas aqui em Hogwarts.Só com os professores,os monitores,os sonserinos e o Flint**((Só isso!))**.O resto me adora!Principalmente a população feminina de Hogwarts.Mas como eu já devo ter dito,toda regra tem suas exceções.E como eu gosto de desafios...

A primeira pessoa da qual eu tenho obrigação de falar tem 16 anos,completa 17 esse ano,tem um corpo que...uaw é perfeito!E atende pelo nome de **Adhara Troyanno**,morena dos olhos perfeitamente castanhos com um brilho bem maligno,lábios grossos e maravilhosos,e uma língua bem afiada!Bem,o fato é que _ela me ODEIA_,por causa de uns pequenos insidentes de percursso

Insidente nº1-Quarto Ano,Time de Quadribol,Nenhuma garota no Time.

"Eu já escolhi os novos jogadores"era o Michael Krostf na época o capitão quem falava"São eles,como batedor Longbotton e Black que continua"Sim eu entrei no time no segundo ano junto com o Pontas"Apanhador,continua o Potter"Ela não ousaria tirar o Pontas,era ele quem pegava o pomo!"Eu como goleiro,e a única vaga de artilheiro fica com...TROYANNO"

Todo mundo começou a bater palmas,mas eu...

"Peraí!Uma garota no time de quadribol?"

"Alguma coisa contra garotas Black"foi só aí que eu notei o brilho assassino nos olhos dela.

"Nada querida,principalmente as gostosas,só que fora do campo de quadribol,na arquibancada e olhe lá,já que vocês gritam demais!"

TAP.Ela tinha uma mão bem pesada!

Conclusão:Num jogo no quinto ano o apanhador da Sonserina derrubou o Tiago da vassora e pegou o pomo.Sabe por que nós ganhamos?Por que ela tinha aberto uma vantagem tão grande que nem o pomo conseguiu dar a vitória para eles!Ela joga isso na minha cara até hoje!

Insidente nº2 Quinto ano,baile de inverno,eu sem ter quem levar

"Ei 'Dara posso falar com você?"

"Desde quando você me chama de Dara,Black?"

Opa já tinha começado mal

"É...Adhara eu não quero brigar,só conversar!"

Acho que ela amoleceu

"Fala então Black"

"Vocequerircomigobaileinverno?"

"Hein?"Acho que falei muito rápido

"Quer ir comigo ao baile de inverno?"Pronto o mais difícil eu tinha conseguido

"Não posso,o Amos já me convidou!"Por que ela tá sorrindo?Será que gosta de me fazer sofrer?

"É?"

"É."

"Então vou te dar uma coisa que aquele Lufo não pode te dar!"

É meio óbvio o que eu fiz,puxei ela pra perto e tasquei um beijão que o salão comunal inteiro ficou olhando!E o que aconteceu...

TAP.Ela realmente tinha a mão pesada

Conclusão:Ela foi ao baile com o Diggory e deu um beijão nele que a escola nunca mais vai esquecer!E ficou lá com ele até o fim do baile.Dançando.Beijando.E eu mesmo acompanhado,babando nela!Eu sou mesmo um cachorro!

E é isso desde então ela não olha mais na minha cara a não ser nos jogos de Quadribol,nós nos beijamos mais umas duas vezes e em todas meu lindo rostinho ficou marcado!Mas a Adhara é problema só meu.A Lily é problema dos marotos

**Lílian Evans,**ou Lily como eu e o Aluado chamamos,o Tiago também,mas ela insiste em dizer pra que ele a chame de Evans.Isso NÃO VAI acontecer.O Tiago chama ela hoje de Lily e vai morrer chamando de Lily!A Lily é bem bonita,tem uns olhos verdes perfeitos e o cabelo que está mais para o Bordô do que para o Laranja(Ela é ruiva,e ruiva ou tem cabelo bordô ou laranja!)Mas eu não tenho nenhum interesse nela,já o Pontas...Aquele viado fica de quatro por ela!É completamente apaixonado!Ele tem PVA(paixonite de viado amante)é uma doença séria que faz com que ela fique horas no banheiro**((Se arrumando mentes poluídas!))**e começe a babar quando uma certa ruivinha se aproxima.Por que é problema dos Marotos?Ué por que agora o Pontas parou com tudo:garotas,peças,boas notas,azarar o ranhoso,tudo!Mas ela é uma garota bem legal,e melhor amiga da Adhara,é minha amiga também mas diz que não vai me ajudar com a srta Troyanno

Tem também a **Susan Anthonys**,ela é a nova paixão secreta do lobinho.Por que secreta?Por que ele vem com esse papinho de eu sou O ruim,perigoso,pobre,lobisomem...e essas coisas.Eu acho que o lobinho devia curtir mais a vida,mas se eu falo isso pra ele,ele vem com aquele discursso"Sirius o eterno irresponsável",ou"O crianção" e coisas assim daí eu desisto

Quanto as notas eu,o Aluado e o Pontas estamos entre os cinco melhores sempre!A Susan não representa muito perigo,só em adivinhação já que ela tem visões.Já a Dara e a Lily...São sempre concorrência desde o primeiro ano.Nós achamos que não teria pra ninguém em transfigurações já que no segundo ano eu e o Tiago conseguimos virar animagos,e o que acontece?Nas férias a linda Adhara se registrou no ministério com animaga,e a forma dela quem adivinha?Uma gatinha?Um Coelho?Que nada,ela se transforma em uma Pantera!E ainda tem mais,ela e a Lily são Legilimens!Sem falar que a Lily em poções só perde para o Ranhoso.E assim corre a nossa vida né,apesardisso ainda somos melhores em DCAT e isso já tá de muito bom tamanho!

Agora acho que o assunto já acabou,mas eu volto a escrever.A cada dia eu me convenço que o Aluado tinha razão,isso aqui ajuda de verdade.

**Oie!A finalmente a Cissy tomou vergonha na cara né!Tava demorando pra postar!Ei sei agora com ajudinha do meu cachorrão amado vou responder as reviews**

Sirius Black:Olá maravilhosas que estão lendo,eu tô dando uma forcinha pra Cissy pra reponder as reviews,com meu charme,inteligencia,poder,beleza...

**Cissy:Não esqueceu da modéstia Sirius?**

Sirius Black:Calma querida ninguém é perfeito!

**Cissy:(¬¬) Esquece,vamos as respostas das reviews**

Sirius Black:Claro baby!

**Cissy:Fezinha Evans:Adorei seu review linda,aliás adoro todos seus reviews já que você passou em todas as minhas fics!Uaw!E concordo com você um LULA merece morrer!**

Sirius Black:Oi coisa linda,eu não sei quem é esse Lula mas adorei o GOSTOSO e o fato de que você acha que eu não devo morrer!E isso definitivamente não é um diário!Beijos

**Cissy:(¬¬)Mel Evans Potter:Oi Mel que bom que você comentou!Comédia é tudo de bom ainda mais com esse cachorrão!Bjus**

Sirius Black:Cachorrão Cissy?

**Cissy:SIRIUS BLACK! #Cissy levanta ameaçadoramente#**

Sirius'O cachorrão'Black:Tá,tá voltando a review,que bom que você gosta de comédia Mel,acho que vai curtir os tapas desse cap!A Cissy me coloca em cada uma!Bejuuu

**Cissy:Lizzie Evans:Vou continuar sim linda!Pode deixar,o diário do Sirius é mesmo impagável!**

Sirius'O cachorrão'Black:Linda do meu coração,isso NÃO É UM DIÁRIO#Cissy cai da cadeira de tanto rir#E você fique quieta!#Cissy não pára de rir#Dexa pra lá!Mesmo assim que bom que você está gostando!Mil Beijos!

**Cissy:Sophia D.:Que bom que vc fuça no profile!Adooooooooro isso!Vou continuar sim é claro!E amo seus reviews nas minhas fis!**

Sirius'O cachorrão' Black:Oi Gata!E aí to aqui por dois motivos,1ºpara agradecer o review por essa doida que aende por Cissy,e em segundo na outra fic você disse que eu não sou pulguento.E é isso aí eu sou um cachorrão bem limpinho!Beijoss

**Cissy:Charlotte Weasley:Oie linduxa!Que bom que vc comentou tbém to acompanhando sua fic!E dá um look lá na nova já que...bem vc sabe!Bjussssssss**

Sirius'O cachorrão'Black:Que bom que vc gostou!também uma fic na qual eu!apareço!Volte sempre e beijos!

**Cissy:Gente,normalmente eu agradeço individualmente,por e-mail,nessa fic não foi diferente e respondo aqui pra quem não é cadastrado,ou não fez login,ou não recebe mensagens do FF.Então é isso beijos pra todos que leram vou att o mais rápido possível,eu juro!E pra quem quiser seguir o exemplo dessas lindas,deixem review também!Valew pra todos que leram(até quem não deixou review)E queria avisar que apartir de agora nessa fic o Cachorro responde comigo,mas só se vocês quiserem!**

Sirius'O cachorrão' Black:Por isso lindas deixem reviews para EU ajudar a responder!

**Cissy:(¬¬)Beijusss para todos e FuI**


	4. O dia em que o rato fugiu

cap 4:O Diário de Sirius Black O dia em que o Rato fugiu

Então,eu vo começar de uma vez,porque se eu começar com esse negócio de apresentações...já viu né?Não saio daqui hoje!

Eu decidi que vou começar a organizar essa parada!Péra lá!agora já passou dos limites,tudo bem o Tiago ler e achar graça e até o lobinho vir me zoar,mas o que o Pete fez não tem perdão...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eu desci do dormitório cedo como sempre(Tá bom,já passava das 11:00!)e lá estava aquele projeto de rato,se matando de rir

_"Merlin,eu juro por tudo de mais sagrado que ,se o Tiago falou alguma coisa...A Lily não vai ter filhos!"_Eu não tenho sempre pensamentos saudáveis"E aí Pete!Que que foi?"

Eu juro que na hora que ele me viu,ficou mais branco que uma folha de papel.Parou de rir na hora.Opa,isso não tava legal

"Ah...oi Sirius,amm não é nada!"engraçado,ele tá nervoso demais pra não ser nada"Eu...Humm...só tava conversando com umas meninas" Meninas?Peter?Na mesma frase?Isso tá cada vez mais esquisito "Bem...eu já to indo então...tchau" E depois de dizer isso ele saiu voando pelo quadro da mulher gorda,quase que bate de cara nela!To começando a ficar com medo.

"Sirius?"a Emmeline,putz,nem notei que ela tava chamando

"Fala minha linda!"Péssima hora pra dizer isso que estava descendo a escada?É,era a Adhara.E me lançou um olhar de nojo,digno dos da Lily pro Pontas!"Que foi Emm?"

"Você sabe né Sirius..."Se eu soubesse não tava perguntando!A Emm é linda,mas é muito tapada!"Hogsmead é nesse fim de semana...e eu queria saber assim...se você já chamou alguém?"

"Já!"Mentiroso"Não vai dar Emm,é uma pena,mas não vai dar!"

"Ah...Então fica pra próxima né?"Na verdade, não.Mas eu não sou tão grosso

"Claro"Mentiroso de novo!"Dá próxima vez né?Tchau Emm,eu vo ver se acho o Peter"

Então eu saí,nem ouvi o que ela disse depois.Eu não sou mal,definitivamante!mas eu não to afim dela!Fazer o que né?Aliás,eu sei o que fazer.Procurar o ratinho medroso

CHEGA!Eu não aguento mais,hoje é sábado e eu passei o dia todo,andando por esse castelo atrás do meu psceudo-amigo e nada até agora!Tá virando palhaçada esse negócio!Poxa tá bem que eu me estresso um pouquinho quando me escondem alguma coisa,mais daí a fugir de mim o dia todo!O Peter fez merda!Certeza!

"Remus"Minha salvação,o lobinho sempre sabe onde a gente tá,tipo central de informação dos marotos"Por obséquio sr.Lupin,vistes nosso psceudo-amigo Peter,vulgo Rabicho?"

"Não"Parabéns!"Não vi o Pete o dia todo,e ah o Pontas tá te procurando"

"E o que que ele quer?"é...Tiago me procurando,Peter fugindo...

"Como é que eu vou saber?" Lobo irônico!E cruel!

"Muito obrigado Aluado!"custava ser útil de vez enquando?"Você pelo menos sabe onde esta nosso amado viadinho?"

"Na biblioteca"

Choque.Pavor.Pânico.Era impossível imaginar o dia em que Tiago Andrew Potter,entraria na biblioteca de Hogwarts,ele sempra tinha se gabado de nunca presisar,já que a mansão Potter dispunha de todos os livros que ele precisava.Nem para fazer pesquisas ele ia até lá!Era sempre o Aluado que buscava os livros,só então nós dois faziamos os trabalhos

"Desculpa acho que não entendi"Só posso tá ficando surdo!"Onde?"

"BI-BLI-O-TE-CA"Ele falou bem devagar,parece até que eu sou retardado!"Você me ouviu muito bem Almofadinhas!"

"Eu vou pra lá agora!"Então eu sai voando do corredor,só não derrubei o Aluado por que ele desviou,senão essa hora o lobinho tava no chão.

Corri o mais que as minhas pernas saradas aguentaram,entrei na biblioteca.Só faltou as meninas do terceiro ano que estavam ali,desmaiarem,também,pudera,era Sirius Black ali,eu não tiro a razão delas.Mas deixa pra lá,meu alvo é o Potter,que aliás tá naquela mesa do canto,com uma cara de preocupado que me dá muito medo.

"Fala cara"Achei que ele tinha enfartado,e a Madame Loode também,mais eu nem gritei!"Desculpa,eu falo mais baixo!E aí o lobinho disse que vc tava me procurando,que foi?"

"Senta aí Sirius"e me apontou a cadeira,SIRIUS?Alguma coisa tá fedendo,e não fui eu!"Ah eu tenho que te falar um negócio meio complicado..."

"Se você ficar enrolando piora!"Ai minha paciência

"Antes de qualquer coisa,lembra que Askaban é um lugar horrível"Askaban?Ahgns?"É que o Pete ele..."

"Ah não me diz que ele leu o ...caderno?Se foi isso..."

"Dexa eu terminar,"Opa"Ele leu sim o seu di...caderno..."

"Nada a ver Pontas,uma hora ou outra..."

"Sirius,Cala-boca,só fala quando eu terminar!"PontasViado muito agressivo"Bem,ele leu o...caderno,só que ele contou pra uma pessoa sobre suas anotações..."

"Quem?"é incrível como a minha voz soou assassina!

"Marlene McKinnon"

"O que?McKinnon a fofoqueira?Amiga da Andy?EU MATO ELE!"Mato sim,mato ele,e mato a McKinnon,mato a Andy por ser amiga da McKinnon,e depois mato o Remus por essa maldita idéia!"Então é por isso que ele tá se escondendo de mim o dia todo!COVARDE! NÃO TEM PEITO PRA ME ENFRENTAR!"

"Senhores Black e Potter!Fora!"A Madame Loode é muito assustadora"Isso é um espaço para estudos e não para seus showzinhos!"

"Puta Merda,é a primeira vez que eu entro aqui e você faz a gente ser expulsos!"Ataque de viadagem na porta da biblioteca,bem a cara de Tiago Potter

"Pontas me faz um favor,aliás faz dois"

"Fale"

"DÁ UM TEMPO!E se encontrar o Peter vivo,segura que eu mato"

"Cara,o Pete errou,eu sei,mas...poxa ele é nossa amigo!"

"Se ele fosse tão meu amigo,não tinha feito essa trairagem"Isso mesmo se me adorasse tanto não tinha feito isso!"To indo da uma espairecida,depois a gente se vê cara"

Sai dali a passos largos,fiquei com umas quatro meninas durante a tarde,pra passar a raiva,todas na frente da McKinnon, não sei o que eu queria provar,mas agora tá provado!Nem vi o tempo passar.

"Sirius?"a Lily,é estranho ver ela conversando comigo,já que ela odeia meu melhor amigo"Posso falar com você?"

"Claro minha florzinha!"Se fosse o Tiago...um tapa,no mínimo!

"Só queria te perguntar uma coisa,você achou no lixo foi?"ela disse apontanda para minha calça.LILY!

"Como assim garota?"Lily me dá medo,muito medo!

"Não,é que eu te vi com trinta meninas diferentes hoje!"Exagerada..."Que que foi?Você não é assim"

"Nada,só to um pouquinho nervoso,daí já viu né!"

"Esqueçe,eu nunca vou entender!Vamos pro Salão Principal?O Jantar já deve ter começado!"

"Vamos Lily,vamos!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eu fui ao salão,o jantar posto e nem sinal do Pete,aliás,já passa das 2 da manhã e nada.E a McKinnon,não parava de cochichar,e rir com as amiguinhas idiotas dela,olhando pra nossa mesa(pra mim na aquela garota foi pra Corvinal?Retardada daquele jeito?Eu nem consigo...Peraí!O que que é aquilo saindo da mochila do Pontas?Rabicho?

_**Oi...Tudo bom?#corre para debaixo da mesa#DESCULPA DEMORAR!Erros técnicos!Perdi os arquivos,então to começando tuudo de novo!Bem amadas,postei né?((Bruna pare de frescura e poste a sua!E pare de me ignorar no msn!))Beijokas antes dos agradecimentos a moça chamada Lizzie Evans,sorry linda mâs eu não pude te mostrar o fim antes!E agora as Reviews!**_

Sirius'O cachorrão'Black:Vocês pediram,e cá estou eu,Bem vamos começar com...

_**Cissy'A AUTORA':¬¬ Vocês quem pediram!Vamos começar...**_

**Bruna B. T. Black:_Usei mesmo,a idéia de botar o cachorrão pra trabalhar é muito boa!E ah,EU ATT A FIC!SUA VEZ!Bjuxxxx_**

Sirius'O cachorrão'Black:É né,pelo visto você é adepta das que gostam de me ver sofrer!Bjus e continue lendo hein?e é um CADERNO sim senhora!

**Fezinha Evans:_Oie amada!que bom que vc vai em todas minhas fic's!Também te amo-te!Ficar no banheiro?hauhauhauhauhauahua,nem era isso...((caham))Bjuxxxx_**

Sirius 'delicioso gostoso' Black:mais uma que gosta de me ver sofrer!'delicioso gostoso' ?Adorei,vc também é...Bjo pra vc

**Lizzie Evans:_Eeeee!É seu preferido o outro?Que que vc acha desse?Depois se me dix!Brigadu e bjuxxx_**

Sirius 'delicioso gostoso' Black:Eu sei que todu mundo falha...ISSO NÃO É UM DIÁRIO!Mas vc já se redmiu né?Viu que palhaçada,tá todu mundo lendo meu...minhas anotações!Bju e xau!

**Marilia Quillin:_Amei seu review!Muito sarro!Sim,vc anda lendo os comentes do Sirius de mais...Que bom que vc curtiu a idéia e...EU TIVE PRIMEIRO!hauhauahuahauahauahauahauahaauha,brincdera!Bjussss e continue lendo per favor!_**

Sirius 'o cachorrão não modesto' Black:Sim,sim,parece um diário,mais não é!Tipo o pontas que parece homem mas...

**_Cissy:SIRIUS BLACK!Atenha-se a review!_**

Sirius 'o cachorrão não modesto' Black:Tá,tá...bem como eu dizia antes de ser interrompido,não é mesmo um diário,mesmo assim...Que bom que vc lê meus comentários!Vai ficar assim,perfeita como eu!

**_Cissy:¬¬ precisa_****_ falar alguma coisa?_**

**Manu Malfoy:_Você gostou?Ai que ótimo!Também odeio o traidor!Mas o Sirius...Bem dexa pra lá!SIM lobinho apeixonadu!Mas só desenvolvo ele só mais pra frente!Bjux e valew!_**

Sirius 'o cachorrão não modesto' Black:Que bom que vc me ama!Não sei pq vc e a Cissy não gostam do rabicho!Só poq ele é meio tonto?E sim Marotos 4 eva!Bju!

**_Cissy:Bem povo,cabaram as reviews,e tenho que avisar que o próximo cap já ta pronto...só posto depois das reviews!E..._**

Sirius 'o cachorrão não modesto' Black:E eu continuo por aqui!

**_Cissy:¬¬ Ai,ai...Vocês que pediram!Então dexem reviews,e deem uma olhadinha no meu profile pra ver a capa!Bjuxxx e até!_**

Sirius 'delicioso gostoso'Black:Amadas eu continuo por aqui bjos e a gente se ve!((Lê))hauhauhauahuahuahuahuahauahuahaauahu


	5. Vamos brincar Pete?

Cap 5 O Diário de Sirius Black

"Pete!"Rato miserável,se escondeu o dia todo na mochila do Pontas e esse viado traira ainda me esconde isso!"Eu quero falar com você!"

"Ammm...sabe Siri amanhã...eu to com ...muito...sono,e..."

"AGORA!"Nesse meu pequeno ataque devo ter acordado a grifinória toda"Que palhaçada é essa de falar sobre meu...minhas anotações pra McKinnon?AQUELA CORVINAL FOFOQUEIRA!"

"Dá pra parar com essa zona que tem gente querendo durmir!"Pronto,agora o lobinho acordou...não vou poder estrangular o Pete!"Pete?Onde é que você tava,nós..."

Um barulho imenso,gigantesco,aterrorisador...o ultra RONCO do Pontas!Nós estavamos gritando a plenos pulmões dentro do dormitório,e ele dormindo como um anjo de ressaca,é muito pra minha cabecinha linda!O que fazer?Rir,rir muito,até esqueci do Pete e de toda merda que ele fez,afinal,de um jeito ou de outro,eramos marotos,amigos, comparsas!Só o ronco sem-noção do Pontas pra me lembrar disso.

"Pete,"Mais calmo e recuperado do ataque de risos"Você vacilou,você sabe disso né?"

"É,eu sei"O coitado não pode nem me olhar nos olhos"Desculpa cara,de verdade"

Sabe aqueles seriados trouxas?Aqueles que fica todo mundo acompanhando pra saber se o mocinho fica com a mocinha no fim?Tava bem parecido,quer dizer,não tinha a mocinha...e não tinha ninguém querendo ficar com ninguém e...Ah!Deu pra entender né?A idéia geral é a mesma!

"Tá bom Rabicho,"Até parece que eu ia falar que não!"Agora vamos dormir,que já tá muito tarde,e amanhã tem aula!"

"Valeu Almofadinhas!"e correu pra me abraçar,é meio esquisito,eu tentei abraçar ele também,mas...não dá muito certo,ele é baixinho"Boa Noite!"

"'Noite"Como eu pude pensar em dar fim a vida do Pete?**((N/A:Não sei,eu penso nisso sempre!))**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depois desse episódio,com direito a declarações e tudo,parecia que a vida tinha voltado ao curso normal das coisas:Azarações no Ranhoso,aulas e mais aulas,muitas garotas(por que ninguém é de ferro!),só uma detenção e um plano,convencer a senhorita Troyanno a ir a Hogsmead comigo.Tenho que confessar,não é fácil ficar correndo atrás de uma garota,é calro que eu não sou como o Pontas,nós temos métodos...diferentes.

Eu jamais,em hipótese alguma,deixaria de fazer o de sempre pela Adhara,o Pontas,se a Lily quiser para até de comer!Não se pode também comparar as duas né?A Lily e a Adhara são como água e vinho,enquanto uma é toda certinha e controlada,doente por estudar,a outra é completamente desregulada,bocuda e...ah!Uma Marota de saias!Por isso mesmo,não ia dar pra usar o mesmo tipo de abordagem,de chegada nas duas.

Com a Lily,flores e bombons,poesias,músicas românticas,passeios pelo lago sem segundas intenções.Já com a _outra_ papo sobre quadribol(Já disse que ela é artilheira?)um som do estilo mais pesado que existir,bons amaços e...bem para por aí porque quando a gente casar eu não quero motivos pra brigas.CASAR?Eu escrevi mesmo isso?Ah... quem eu to querendo enganar?Tá mais que na cara que eu to muito afim dela,e isso sim é estranho!Ficar com duzentas garotas diferentes já não me dá mais aquele te...emoção!Não me dá aquela emoção!Sei lá...é como se eu comparasse cada garota com ela,tipo_"O cabelo da Adhara é mais cheiroso"_ ou _"Essa blusa ia ficar melhor nela..."_Coisas desse tipo,que eu nunca me imaginei pensando...Será que eu to...Não,não eu!Não Sirius Aldebaran Black!

Mas voltando ao plano,ele é simples e perfeito.Chego nela depois do jogo(no quão iremos massacrar a Corvinal)e chamo pra sair.Ela vai estar toca empolgada com a vitória!Eu sou um gênio!

_Sábado 14 de janeiro-Dia do jogo_

Finalmente o grande dia!O Pontas tá fazendo a gente treinar feito condenados, desde que voltamos das férias de Natal(quer dizer,o time voltou,já que nós ficamos aqui mesmo)O Remus não larga mais a Susan,anunciaram o namoro ontem,e nesse momento estão no maior amasso no salão comunal,e eu aqui!Escrevendo!Tudo por que o Pontas acha que eu vou me desconcentrar se ficar me agarrando e blá,blá,blá...Aquele papinho todo de _"Seja mais responsável Sirius..." "Concentre-se com a cabeça de cima!"_O papinho de sempre sobre poupar energias e tal...Blarg!Bobagem!Eu tenho energia pra dois jogos contra os Corvinais,aliás o Pontas tá lá embaixo berrando histéricamente,então já que eu prezo a minha vida eu vou descer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Preparem-se torcidas"Quem tá narrando é o Mathews da Lufa-Lufa,legal ele gosta da grifinória"O time da Grifinória está entrando,e a escalação é a seguinte

Troyanno

Handerson

McMillian

Black

Ankos

Foster

E o capitão...Potter!

E o time da Corvinal também adentra o campo,a escalação é...Ei!O que o Black tá fazendo?"

Nem preciso dizer que nessa hora todos olharam pra mim.O por quê?É que eu vi alguém no lago e fiquei curioso,então fui dar uma espiadinha.Subi com a vassoura só que veio uma corrente de ar e eu acabei me desequilibrando!Então cá estou eu pendurado pelas pernas na vassora sem conseguir voltar!E todo mundo achando que eu to me exibindo!Pode?

"Black,se você não se importa nós queremos começar o jogo"Adhara chegou perto pra falar comigo"Dá pra ser ou tá difícil?"

"'Darinha do meu coração..."Ui que medo da cara que ela fez"Se você não percebeu,eu não consigo voltar,então...VAI ME AJUDAR OU TÁ DIFÍCIL?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depois do grindelaw que eu paguei,a Darinha me ajudou,nós ganhamos,eu chamei ela prta sair e... ela aceitou!Eu sabia que era um gênio,mas a esse ponto,foi do jeito que eu achava,chamei ela depois do jogo(sem beijar ou ir pra cima)pra ir a Hogsmead no fim de semana, então no meio a euforia eu aceitou!Então,o povoado que se prepare,Sirius Black atacará novamente...

_**#Cissy chora desesperadamente#**_

Sirius:Calma,calma...Não fica assim,tá ótimo!

_**Cissy#com crise emo#Black:Tá um lixo!Povo desculpe o ataque,é que eu to achando que esse cap tá uma M$$$$,mas vai lá né,é só um cap de transição!((por isso é pequenino!))O melhor é o que vem em Hogsmead!**_

Sirius:É isso aí por que em Hogsmead nós...

_**Cissy:CALA BOCA SIRIUS!COMO ASSIM?VOCÊ VAI CONTAR O PRÓXIMO CAP?**_

Sirius:#cara-de-cachorro-molhado-abandonado-na-chuva#:Desculpa...

_**Cissy:Não fica assim...Vamos as review então?**_

Sirius:Agora!

**Marilia Quillin:**

_**Cissy:Vc gosto amada?É eu sou um...poquinho má em relação ao diário...**_

Sirius:CADERNO DE ANOTAÇÕES!

_**Cissy:EU SOU A AUTORA E EU DECIDO O QUE É!ENTENDIDO?**_

Sirius:Sim...#se encolhe#

_**Cissy:Continua comentando linda!Adoro seus reviews!**_

Sirius:É gata...parece que vc é a única que me entende...

_**Cissy:¬¬'**_

**Bruna B T Black:**

_**Cissy:Intaum teu MSN tava loko colega!Mas faz tempo q a gnt tah sem se falar neh?Temos que dar um jeito nisso...BjuXx**_

Sirius:Ah...Oi...#se esconde#VC'S SÃO DOIDAS!Mas te amo tah?Bjuss

_**Cissy:Cabo povão!Mas eu juro que att logo!Promessa!Bjuxxx lindas!**_


End file.
